Benjamin Bratt
Benjamin Bratt (1963 - ) Film Deaths *''Chains of Gold'' (1991) [Carlos]: Devoured/Ripped to shreds by alligators after John Travolta knocks him down a disused lift shaft into a pool containing said gators following a struggle (in which Bratt tries to do the same to John). *''One Good Cop'' (1991) [Felix]: Stabbed in the torso (presumably with his own ceremonial sword) at the end of a struggle with Michael Keaton (it’s been along time since I last saw this so I’m not certain if actually died or not so I thought I’d list this just in case). *''Shadowhunter'' (1993) [Nakai Twobear]: Killed by either Scott Glenn or Angela Alvarado (it’s been along time since I last saw this so I’m not certain if he actually died or not so I thought I’d list this just in case). *''The River Wild'' (1994) [Ranger Johnny]: Shot in the neck by Kevin Bacon who then throws him off a cliff into a raging river. His body is later seen being washed away as Meryl Streep looks on in shock. *''Red Planet (2000)'' [Lt. Ted Santen]: Accidentally knocked over into the canyons by Simon Baker while both were having an argument (when Simon punches Bratt over an insult making Bratt lose his balance) we later see him falling, with his body not seen afterwards. *''Abandon (2002)'' [Detective Wade Handler]: Hit repeatedly over the head with a rock/piece of debris by Katie Holmes causing him to fall into a water-filled pool/hole after Bratt discovers Charlie Hunnam’s body in the same body of liquid (I haven’t seen all of this but I have seen his death in the trailers). *''Ride Along 2 (2016)'' [Antonio Pope]: Shot to death by Olivia Munn after first being shot by Ice Cube. *''Coco ''(2017) [Ernesto De La Cruz]: Crushed by a bell while performing on stage. This is shown in flashback and he spends most of the film as an undead skeleton. TV Deaths *''Texas'' (1994 TV) [Benito Garza]: Shot to death by Ricky Schroder. Noteworthy Connections *Mr. Talisa Soto Gallery Ernesto Death.png|Benjamin Bratt's animated death in Coco benjamin bratt ride along 2-1.png|Benjamin Bratt in Ride Along 2 after being shot twice ride along 2 benjamin bratt 2.png|Benjamin Bratt in Ride Along 2 after being shot thrice ride along 2 benjamin bratt 3.png|Benjamin Bratt in Ride Along 2 after being shot thrice Bratt, Benjamin Bratt, Benjamin Bratt, Benjamin Bratt, Benjamin Bratt, Benjamin Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Brunettes Category:DC Stars Category:Actors who died in Scott Derrickson Movies Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Puerto Rican actors and actresses Category:Peruvian actors and actresses Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Motor Mouths Category:Animation Stars Category:Food Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Pixar Stars Category:PBS Stars Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Actors who died in Tim Story Movies Category:Doctor Strange Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Curtis Hanson Movies Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Modern Family cast members Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs Cast Members